Love Island (Season 4)
The fourth and current season of the revived Love Island series premiered on ITV2 on June 4, 2018. The finale is scheduled to air on July 30, 2018. Islanders Coupling On Day 1, the boys were given the choice to select which girl they wanted to couple up with. Eyal chose Hayley, Jack chose Dani, Niall chose Kendall, Alex was paired with Samira after his original partner Laura was chosen by Wes. : Girl made the choice : Boy the choice Notes * : Adam arrived after the coupling on Day 1, but was told he would be able to steal a girl for himself on Day 2. He chose Kendall. * : As a result of Niall choosing to leave the villa, no-one was dumped from the Island. * : On Day 12, the islanders voted anonymously for the two least compatible couples. As Alex and Samira, and Charlie and Hayley received the most votes they then went head-to-head in a public vote to save. On Day 13, Charlie and Hayley were dumped from the island having received the least amount of votes. * : On Day 25, the results of a public vote for the most popular couples were revealed and the bottom three couples were up for eviction; being Adam and Zara, Eyal and Megan and Alex and Ellie. The boys then had to choose one girl to boot and the girls had to choose one boy to boot. The girls chose to evict Eyal and the boys chose to evict Zara. * : The original Islanders were told they either had to stick with their current partner, or twist and choose a new islander to couple up with. As Georgia and Wes chose to not recouple, he was left single. * : On Day 32, the results of a public vote for the least popular couples were revealed, with the bottom three being Adam and Darylle, Alex M and Megan and Ellie J and Sam. As the only single islanders, Georgia and Wes were asked to pick one of the islanders each to save and couple up with. Georgia chose Sam whilst Wes chose Megan and the four remaining islanders were dumped from the island. * : On Day 36, the results of a public vote for the least popular islanders were revealed, with the bottom three girls being Ellie, Grace and Megan and the bottom three boys being Charlie, Frankie and Josh. As the islanders with the least votes, Grace and Frankie were dumped from the island. * : As Georgia and Sam refused to recouple, they were automatically dumped from the island. Challenges Dates Other Information *This is set to be the longest season, with filming set to last for 8 weeks. *The series featured four official couples during it's duration: **Dani and Jack became official on Day 21 **Josh and Kaz became official on Day 36 **Megan and Wes became official on Day 38 **Charlie and Ellie became official on Day 39 *Adam and Zara and Frankie and Samira became official following their depatures from the villa. Ratings Official ratings are taken from the Broadcasters' Audience Research Board and include ITV2 +1.http://www.barb.co.uk/viewing-data/weekly-top-10/ The Saturday weekly catch-up episodes are not included in the overall averages. References Category:Love Island Category:Love Island Seasons